Enamórate, Gaara-sensei
by Karina Bancrofti
Summary: Decidida a confesar sus sentimientos, se encamina a donde se encuentra el amor de su vida. ¿Cual sera la respuesta de él?/ Fic de Regalo para Andy (Kikyo Taisho) Forera del Foro: La aldea oculta entre las hojas.


_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

_**Advertencias:**_ Puede contener lenguaje vulgar, OoC's en los personajes, Semi AU.

_**Aclaraciones: **_

-lalala- dialogo.

¨lalala¨ pensamientos

Lalala narración.

_**Personajes principales:**_ Sabaku no Gaara - Matsuri

_**Género:**_ Romance - Drama

_**Notas del Autor:**_ Este fic es de regalo para una de mis mejores amigas del Foro: La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.

**Nota para Andy: **Mi vida, sé que ya se me pasó la fecha de tu cumple, peroooo! Lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta, espero te guste. Lo hice con mucho cariño, te quiero mucho.

* * *

**Capítulo Único**

**Enamórate, Gaara-sensei.**

* * *

¨Hazle un regalo a tu corazón, y enamórate de alguien, aunque no sea de mi…¨

* * *

Suspiró y caminó con decisión hacia su destino.

Esa noche se desveló ensayando lo que le diría. Ahora ambos eran mayores de edad, y el amor que sintió por él desde pequeña no hizo otra cosa mas que crecer dentro de ella, cada que lo veía aumentaba de tamaño, lo admiraba de tantas formas, Kami podía dar fe y testimonio de ello.

Tomó el borrador entre sus manos, su corazón latía a mil por hora. A pesar de que todos sabían lo mucho que lo amaba, nunca se le había confesado (por cualquier medio existente, he de aclarar), pero eso cambiaría. Leyó todo otra vez, no pudo evitar suspirar, cerró los ojos y sin querer arrugó la hoja entre ambas manos. Comenzó a hiperventilar.

¨ _¡Contrólate Matsuri!_¨ Se regañó mentalmente, su paso se hizo lento con forme iba llegando a la gran puerta, se detuvo completamente frente a la oficina de su sensei… Su puño se quedó a unos pocos milímetros de distancia, se estaba acobardando.

-Adelante, Matsuri.- Se escuchó la voz de su maestro. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su columna. El Kazekage conocía muy bien su chacra y ahora no había vuelta atrás. Escondió la hoja, tomó la chapa y la giró lentamente, tratando (inútilmente) de darse valor. Entró y se quedó de frente a la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede?- Le preguntó él, extrañado del comportamiento de la chica. Ya estaba acostumbrado a la actitud radiante de su pequeña (si, así la veía él) alumna. Siempre era lo mismo: llegaba, lo saludaba llena de alegría gritando ¨Gaara-sensei¨; Luego con una sonrisa radiante se ofrecía a ayudarle con su papelería.

La observó fijamente, distinguió en ella tensión y que respiraba más rápido de lo normal, como si le fuera a dar un ataque, no pudo evitar preocuparse.

Sabía que la estaba viendo y rogaba al cielo que él no pudiera escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Suspiró, cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta, para luego abrirlos y caminar hasta quedar frente al escritorio. Sus ojos se encontraron, en él se leía la duda y en los de ella la esperanza. Las mejillas de Matsuri se tiñeron de carmín e intentó sonreír. Por Kami que sentía el corazón en la garganta.

-Gaa…Gaara-sensei… yo…- Tartamudeó, pasó saliva, cerró los ojos, repasó mentalmente todo y suspiró.- ¡Usted me gusta mucho, Gaara-sensei!- Le dijo lo más rápido posible. ¿Dónde quedó todo su ensayo? ¿A dónde se fueron todas esas frases que le diría? ¿No se suponía que primero le diría que desde muy pequeña lo admiraba y luego se le declararía? Pero su cerebro no le dio para más que esa simple frase. ¨ _¡Tonta!¨_ Se regañó mentalmente, para luego ponerse roja.

-Matsuri…- La llamó.- Me siento…- _¨¿Cómo me siento?¨ _Se preguntó.- Alagado al ser merecedor de tu cariño.- Comenzó con el tono más comprensible (o mejor dicho, menos frio) que pudo, vio como ella sonreía y suspiró.- Pero…

¨_Demonios_¨ Pensó la castaña. La peor palabra para todo era ¨_pero_¨, algo se rompió dentro de ella. Sabía su respuesta y aunque no quisiera oírla, aunque le doliera… La escucharía para terminar con esas ilusiones tontas.

-Realmente no estoy interesado en ti de esa forma…- Gaara sabía que debía ser honesto, pues mentirle no era opción.

Lo cierto era que, aunque de alguna forma había cambiado, aún no llegaba a sentir ese tipo de amor. Tenía el amor fraternal con sus hermanos, el de amistad con Naruto y precisamente esa castaña que tenía enfrente, pero el amor de pareja no llegaba a comprenderlo, veía a su hermana con Shikamaru: Su relación era estable y muy extraña, aún no creía que hubiera alguien en el mundo que soportara a Temari. Luego veía el romance de Naruto con el Uchiha (si, no le agradaba para nada) y lo entendía menos. ¿Cómo fue posible que esos dos se enamoraran? No lo veía extraño como mucha gente, simplemente no entendía qué era lo que veía Naruto en el pelinegro. Por último, veía a la heredera Hyuga con su compañero de equipo: Ella era hermosa, y él… pues si le quitaban el olor a perro mojado y se peinaba… si, tal vez.

Pero esto lo hacía llegar a la misma conclusión: No entendía el amor.

Sacudió su cabeza, quitándose todos esos pensamientos. Matsuri aún lo veía, a lo mejor no podía hablar del dolor.

-Lo comprendo.- Dijo ella, rompiendo el silencio incómodo y agachó la cabeza.- Sabía que me diría algo como eso… Usted siempre tan caballeroso.- Le dijo con una sonrisa, él vio el dolor en ella y se sintió mal.- Pero…- Esperó a que ella continuara; ella tomó aire y levantó la cara.- Solo quiero darle un consejo.- Le dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, la abrió y antes de salir volteo a verlo con una sonrisa, no una triste sino una llena de dulzura. ¿Cómo podía verlo así después de que le rompió el corazón?- Enamórate de alguien, Gaara-sensei…- Salió de la oficina y justo antes de cerrarse la puerta dijo:- Aunque no sea de mi…- Una pequeña frase casi inaudible, que él si alcanzó a escuchar.

Vio la puerta cerrarse tras ella, parecía que algo lo había golpeado. No entendía nada, es más entendía menos que nada. ¿No debía ella odiarlo? Entrelazó los dedos y posó su barbilla en ellos.

Quitó su espalda de la puerta, caminó lentamente mientras esa linda sonrisa se desvanecía y las lágrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas. Esto solo era el comienzo, y sabía que debía ser fuerte.

Con la cabeza en alto, salió del edificio del Kazekage.

Sonrió, contenta de saber que pronto solo vería a Sabaku No Gaara como él la veía a ella. Le dolía, si. Pero eso no lo sabría nadie.

La nieve le ayudaría con eso.

**Fin**


End file.
